lazytownfandomcom-20200223-history
List of LazyTown Cast Members
The following is a list of cast members on LazyTown. * International LazyTown ** International Sportacus ** International Stephanie ** International Robbie Rotten Sportacus * Magnús Scheving played Sportacus in: ** Áfram Latibaær! ** Glanni Glæpur í Latabæ ** All television seasons ** LazyTown Extra * Dyri Kristjansson played Sportacus in most live appearances from 2014-16. Stephanie * Selma Björnsdóttir played Stephanie in Áfram Latibaær! * Linda Ásgeirsdóttir played Stephanie in Glanni Glæpur í Latabæ. * Shelby Young played Stephanie in the unaired pilot. * Julianna Rose Mauriello played Stephanie in: ** Television seasons 1-2 ** LazyTown Extra ** Most live appearances from 2004-2009 * Chloe Lang played Stephanie in seasons 3-4. Robbie Rotten * Stefán Karl Stefánsson has played Robbie in all major LazyTown productions. Ziggy * Steinn Ármann Magnússon played Ziggy in: ** Áfram Latibaær! ** Glanni Glæpur í Latabæ * Guðmundur Þór Kárason played Ziggy in: ** Wit Puppets commercials, 2000 ** All television seasons ** LazyTown Extra ** Most live appearances Trixie * Amanda Maddock performed the Trixie puppet in select episodes of season 1. * Sarah Burgess performed and voiced Trixie in: ** Television seasons 1-2 ** LazyTown Extra * Aymee Garcia performed and voiced Trixie in seasons 3-4. Pixel * Jón Stefán Kristjánsson played Pixel in Áfram Latibaær! * Rúnar Freyr Gíslason played Pixel in Glanni Glæpur í Latabæ. * Ronald Binion performed Pixel in: ** Most television episodes, seasons 1-4 (voiced seasons 3-4) ** LazyTown Extra * Kobie Powell voiced Pixel in seasons 1-2. * Noel MacNeal voiced Pixel in select episodes of season 1, most of which were redubbed. * Chris Knowings voiced Pixel in select episodes of Season 2. * Julie Westwood performed the Pixel puppet in select episodes of season 1. Stingy * Kjartan Guðjonsson played Stingy in Áfram Latibaær! * Ólafur Guðmundsson played Stingy in Glanni Glæpur í Latabæ. * Jodi Eichelberger played Stingy in: ** All television seasons ** LazyTown Extra Mayor Meanswell * Magnús Ólafsson played the Mayor in: ** Áfram Latibaær! ** Glanni Glæpur í Latabæ * David Matthew Feldman played the Mayor in: ** All television seasons ** LazyTown Extra Bessie Busybody * Sigurveig Jónsdóttir played Bessie in Áfram Latibaær! * Lilja Guðrún Þorvaldsdóttir played Bessie in Glanni Glæpur í Latabæ. * Julie Westwood played Bessie in: ** All television seasons ** LazyTown Extra Jives * Sigurjón Kjartansson played Jives in Áfram Latibaær! * Gunnar Hansson played Jives in Glanni Glæpur í Latabæ. Officer Obtuse * Ari Matthiasson played Officer Obtuse in Áfram Latibaær! * Sigurður Sigurjónsson played Officer Obtuse in Glanni Glæpur í Latabæ. The Rooster * Guðmundur Þór Kárason played the Rooster in all of his appearances. Guest characters * Pálína Jónsdóttir played Eyrún Eyðslukló in Áfram Latibaær! * Ólafur Darri Ólafsson played the Postman in Glanni Glæpur í Latabæ. * Kristjana Sæunn Ólafsdóttir played Rottenella in "Dancing Duel". * Davíd Kristján Ólafsson played Little Sportacus in the episode of the same title. ** Thordís Thorvaldsdóttir voiced Little Sportacus. * Emily Decola voiced the Baby Bird in "Little Sportacus". * Örn Árnason played Johnny B. Badd and the Genie in "The Lazy Genie". * Friðjon Olafsson played the French Painter in "Sportacus Saves the Toys". * The international children from "Sportacus Saves the Toys" were played by: ** Brynjolfur Haukur Ingolfsson ** Kristján Thorlacius Finnsson ** Xiao Li ** Yanan Li * Jóhannes Haukur Jóhannesson played Pablo Fantastico in "Chef Rottenfood". * Jóhann G. Jóhannsson played Johnny SportsCandyseed in "The Last SportsCandy". * Ólafur S.K. Þorvaldz voiced Santa Claus and Teddicus. * Sigurður Þór Óskarsson portrayed Pinocchio in "New Kid in Town". * Hilmar Guðjónsson played Lulu in "The Baby Troll". * Björn Thors played Bobby Rotten. * Snorri Engilbertsson played Tobby Rotten and the mummy from "Mystery of the Pyramid". * Bergur Þór Ingólfsson played Flobby Rotten. Category:Browse